


Copánky

by SallyPejr



Series: very short tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, marriage fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Dwalin plete Bilbovi copánky.(inspirováno tumblr prompt od buckymeme - sentence starters)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin
Series: very short tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520318
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Copánky

**Author's Note:**

> buckymeme – sentence starters – 1: „Your hair is so soft…"

„Tvoje vlasy jsou tak jemné."

„Cože? Co jsi říkal?" zvedne Bilbo hlavu od knihy a podívá se na svého manžela, co sedí na posteli za ním, nohy podél Bilbových.

„Tvoje vlasy. Nepřestává mě udivovat, jak jsou jemné," zopakuje Dwalin, prsty zabořené do zmiňovaných kudrn.

Oficiálně Bilbovi po koupeli znovu zaplétá těch pár copánků, co hobit dle jejich tradice nosí, ale popravdě si jen hraje s hedvábnými loknami v barvě zlata a mědi. Jeho vlasy jsou ve srovnání hrubými žíněmi a drápy.

Bilbo se jen usměje a pracně se otočí dozadu, aby mohl Dwalinovi vtisknout krátké líbnutí na čelist, než si znovu sedne pořádně. Ani jeden se nemá k tomu, aby něco říkal. Bilbo se vrátí ke knize, kterou četl, a Dwalin si ještě chvíli hraje s jeho vlasy, než se pustí do pletení.

Jeden copánek na skráni jako důkaz, že je Bilbo ženatý a korálek z mitrilu se znakem Dwalinova rodu, aby se vědělo, kdo je onen manžel. Z druhé strany dva copánky. Jeden, kterého Bilba prohlašuje za čestného člena Durinova rodu, pocta, kterou obdržel každý z jejich družiny. Druhý, aby se vědělo, že jde o lorda z Ereboru.

Popravdě ten poslední museli Bilbovi prakticky vnutit, protože nechtěl být lord ani nic podobného hloupého. Vždyť je jen obyčejný hobit z Kraje! Ale Dwalin a taky Thorin, Balin a Ori ho přesvědčili. Teoreticky by Bilbo mohl ještě nosit copánky písaře a knihovníka, ale to hobit odmítl s tím, že na tolik copánků a ozdob nemá dost vlasů. Po nějakém naléhání ale souhlasil, že až mu vlasy dorostou, že klidně k copánku lorda přidá korálky znázorňující jeho povolání, ale jinak nic.

Když tak Dwalin zacvakává poslední korálek, mitrilový a zlatý se znakem Durinova rodu, usuzuje, že tomu již nebude dlouho trvat, než se tak stane.

„Hotovo," zabručí Dwalin, když dokončí inspekci své práce. Rukama sjede z hlavy na ramena svého drobného manžela.

Bilbo zakloní hlavu a vesele se na svého muže usměje.

„Už jsem připravený pro slušnou společnost?" zeptá se škádlivě.

„Tam žádná slušná společnost nebude," odfrkne si Dwalin, než se neochotně začne zvedat na nohy. „Jen elfi a Thorin."

„Ale ale," mlaskne Bilbo na oko nesouhlasně. „Takhle se mluví o králi?"

„Jako by sis to nemyslel," vrátí mu Dwalin, zatímco si na záda připásává své milované sekery.

Proč trpaslíci na každé politické jednání chodí po zuby ozbrojení, to Bilbo nechápe. Možná by jim to vyjednávání šlo lépe, kdyby na sebe neustále nevytahovali zbraně. Ale nahlas nic neříká. Dokáže si živě představit ty zhrozené výrazy, kdyby navrhnul, že nemají s Thranduilem mluvit jen když jsou viditelně těžce ozbrojení.

„Připravený?" zeptá se Dwalin, ve tváři podmračený výraz, který nosí vždy mimo jejich komnaty.

„Ještě moment," pousměje se Bilbo, než chytne Dwalina za klopy, aby si ho přitáhlo blíž a mohl mu na rty vtisknout krátký polibek. „Tak. Můžeme jít," usměje se zářivě, než vyrazí směr dveře.

Dwalin, s úsměvem, který se snaží potlačit, se mu drží v patách.


End file.
